


In Plain Sight

by crystalmoonvibe



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Original Work
Genre: Female Protagonist, Multi, Mystery, POV Female Character, Psychological Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalmoonvibe/pseuds/crystalmoonvibe
Summary: "The conscience is a beautiful weapon."A young woman named Cassidy Barush is trapped in a world of her own making. Though she is not aware that the world she believes is her own is fabricated.She starts to have hallucinogenic episodes, which turn her world upside down. These episodes reveal an entirely different reality where her existence, in a new crowd of people who she "knows and trusts" according to her 'best friend' is almost the opposite to the world she grew to know and love.Cassidy must follow the clues hidden in plain sight to help her tie up some loose ends and escape the hell that she has created.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Cassidy is a young woman trapped in a world of her own fabrication.   
When she starts having hallucinogenic episodes, she must follow the clues hidden in plain sight to escape the hell she has created.

_ **Copyright © Crystal Vibe, 2019** _

**Acknowledgements**  
I would like to begin with thanking my mother, Natalie, for always supporting me and pushing me to do better than what I believed I could. Thank you for constantly listening to me ramble on and on, about the characters and what the story was about, even though it is not the most interesting topic to keep hearing about fifty million times.  
Without out her constant support, this book would most likely not be finished.  
Next, I would like to thank my brother, Lachlan, who introduced me to the people who the original draft of this book.   
Without your knowledge of gaming and the YouTubers associated with it, the moulds for the characters may not have ever existed.  
Finally, I would like to thank YouTube, Wattpad, Archieve Of Our Own and Reddit, for introducing me to the molds that some of the characters are based on, allowing me to publish my first draft and gain an audience and helping me find Beta Readers and Critiquers to help me make my book brilliant, rather than just good.

**Dedications**   
_Thi_ _s book is dedicated to all of the fan fiction writers out there who don't believe that their book will ever have the potential in the big market._   
_Keep writing! You'll get there one day._


	2. Prologue

_'I'm Shara Pitel and you're watching Quin news. The local town of Cresentvile has been shocked by a crash that happened just mere hours ago on this chilling winter morning. A car collided with a truck on the highway. O_ _ur correspondent, Jimah is on the scene, Jimah, over to you.'_

_'Thank you, Shara. Yes, it appears that the crash was at the fault of the driver who was distracted. From what we've heard the police and paramedics saying, the car was a blue hatchback. It ran up the back of a truck, not being able to stop soon enough. _  
There have been multiple emergency personnel vehicles rushed to the scene, including two fire engines, seven police vehicles and two ambul-'__the reporter was drowned out by the harsh pitch of a siren.__

_'The paramedics have identified that there were two males and a female in the car. They are yet to identify the passengers' identities-'_ _ Jimah continued, fighting with the loud pitch of the sirens in the background._

_A police officer walked over the reporter, 'Sir, you need to evacuate the vicinity, we need to extract the passengers from the car with their hydraulic tools. The officers and paramedic believe there may be some survivors,' she stated._

_'You heard the officer guys. Back to you in the studio, Shara.' Jimah said as the program flicked back to the studio. _

_"Thank you Jimah, that's all from us here at Cresent Media, goodnight."_

_June 15, 2017, 06:30 am_

A phone buzzed, the call ID flashing _'Unknown Caller'._

Hesitantly a man answered, his tired eyes drifting across the screen, reading the ID.

"Hello, is this Brian Reid?" a female voice came through the receiver.

"Uh, yes. Brain speaking." 

"Good, my name is Lieutenant Mary Michele. I'm calling to inquire if you are in relation in any way with Brock Barush or Tamsyn Prince?"

All of his words clung to his throat, like a burr sticking to a cloth, "Yes. Yes, I am close friends with both of them." 

"Mr Reid, earlier this morning there was a car crash, the paramedics have just informed us about the ID's of the victims. A Mr Brock Reilee Barush and Mr Tamsyn Lillith Prince. Mr Prince died at the scene. The paramedics rushed Mr Barush straight to the nearest hospital, but they're not sure if he will make it.   
I am sorry to have to inform you about the facts."

Brain's eyes stung, he blinked to not let the tears fall, "What hospital did they take Brock too?" his voice coming out in a squeak.

"Royal Sir Hemat Hospital. The paramedics are yet to ID the female that has also been transported there. She has a higher chance of survival than Mr Barush."

A 'Thank you, officer.' was all Brian could manage before the call ended.

Brian stood staring at the television blankly, so many different feelings and emotions running through him at once.

'Get to the hospital!' his brain seemed to shout the most logical thing.

'Take time to understand the situation.' his heart seemed to advise.

Brian shook his head, striding over to the breakfast bar. He picked his car keys up and left, for the hospital.


	3. I

Everything was a dark blur, _Where am I?_

A small sliver of light, from what I can only assume is a door caught my attention. Heavy steps on the ground echoed around the room as my captor walked around in the shadows, avoiding the light.

"Oh, Cassidy. What have you done now?" The voice was someone I recognised. His voice sending shivers down my spine.

"Where am I?" My voice echoed through the emptiness, bouncing back into my ears.

His reply began with a maniacal chuckle, "Don't you remember?" His voice was clear, I could feel his presence behind me.

A soft fabric pressed against my face, that last glimpse of light fading as though it was never there. 

I opened my mouth to scream but no noise came out. Frantically I tried to free my hands but to no avail. My legs shaking as he made me stand up. 

Constricting, my throat making it hard to breathe. Until there was nothing.

"What's the big idea?" Their voices filled my ears.

"She said go big or go home for her birthday, so I did." 

"You know she has- do you not think before you act?"

Light flooded my eyes, blinding me momentarily. Blinking, I regained my vision to be met with shadows. As I tried to sit up, a sharp pain rushed through my head. A throaty groan escaping my mouth as I flopped back down, catching the attention of my fellow companions.

I closed my eyes again, massaging my temples, trying to get rid of the pounding in my head.

"Good, you're up. Are you okay?" a voice questioned.

I smirked, slowly piecing together what had happened without needing them to explain what was going on. 

"Jonathan. I'm going to slit your fucking throat," I declared, opening my eyes to reveal the accused and his best friend.

"Oh, hey Evan," I greeted the man by my bedside.

"Cassidy, are you okay?" Evan had bags under his eyes and arms folded neatly across his chest.

I nodded my head, scrunching my face up as another pain from my brain to my forehead. 

"You caused this. Fuck me. I hate you. They're always so bad," I blurted chopped sentences out, trying to will the feeling of someone bashing my head with a hammer away.

Evan chuckled, most likely finding Jonathan's reaction to my harsh comments entertaining but I missed them.

"You've been here for two days. In and out of consciousness," Evan explained.

I pushed myself up once more, _'Success!'_   
I surveyed my surroundings, trying to get a better grasp of where I was.  
_Thick white walls, this must be __some__ kind of medical __vicinity__. A room __I__hadn't__ explored yet, one that was always locked._   
_Sitting on a plastic hospital chair to my left was Evan, standing beside him was Jonathan with a guilty look on his face. Beeping from what I assume is my vital reading machine filled in the silence._

"I hate this place. It smells horrible down here," I complained, the strong smell sterile equipment hung in the air.

"You should be able to join us back upstairs once Brock says you're good, I guess," Evan pushed himself up using the bed as a brace.

"I'm fine honestly. I just need food. It was just an anxiety attack, right? I passed out? But my body's recovered now?" Swinging my legs over the edge of the bed, my gaze was met by two pairs of worried eyes.

Evan crossed his arms, turning his back to me, "No. Brock will be back soon. So just stay put until he gets back. How long you out for is not normal, Cass."

I bit my lip, trying to think of a response that wouldn't provoke more questions, "Trust me. Two days is nothing. These things usually last much longer. Uh. Yeah," I glanced down, becoming fascinated in the small patterns on my shirt.

He swivelled on the ball of his foot, "What do you mean? Two days is a long time Cassidy," his voice was grave. A small ball of regret formed in the pit of my stomach, bile threatening surface from the depths.

I swallowed the feeling down, my eyes darting up to meet his worried gaze, "Very rarely do I get attacks unless they're triggered some way. But my longest one lasted about a week," I admitted, rolling the cloth of the bed-sheet between my thumb and finger, avoiding their eyes any way that I could.  
"Sometimes, if I'm lucky, I'll pass out. Usually, when these attacks happen, I seem fine, I act normal. I just don't remember the things I did for the period of time the attack lasted."

"So like a trance of sorts?" Jonathan pipped up, reminding me of his existence in this situation.

I shrugged, getting up, "I guess."

I felt along my arm, trying to find the IV drip, "If Brock complains about me being gone. Send him straight to me. I'm going to make some food and lock myself in my room!" I removed the needle from my arm, pulling my sleeve down to apply pressure the spot where the needle was. 

I pushed past a concerned Evan and a confused Jonathan, venturing out of the infirmary-like room making it to the end of the narrow hall, the white walls feeling like they were closing in on me. Landing at a stairway, I stared up at the light at the top. Taking a breath, closing my eyes, the fresh, non-sterile air filling my lungs.

I made my way up the stairs, ignoring the burning in my chest. It was like someone had set fire to my heart. It felt exactly like how my friend had explained his chest used to ache when he was around his twin sister._ Stupid sibling bond curse._ I thought, bitter that he used to complain about having a sister. The burning got more intense as I got near the top of the stairs.  
_You're alone in this world Cassie. Your whole family is dead. You most definitely do not have a sibling let alone a twin._ I reminded myself, making it to the top, emerging out into the main hallway.


End file.
